rebcfandomcom-20200213-history
Nevenka Ready
http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110810160336/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/a/a4/Nevenka.jpg History Leto slept with Nevenka's father, Kevin Ready, who had terminal pancreatic cancer. And by the time Leto had the her, Kevin was dead. So she had to keep Nevenka and raise her herself. Nymphs offered to help her raise the child, but she refused. When Zeus heard the rumor that a demigod was living on Olympus, he was furious. He sought out the child, but when he came to Leto, she denied having a child on Olympus. He searched the house, but Leto had turned the child completely invisible. Zeus figured that she had done this, and had Hecate cast a spell over the house, so that any invisible people or items would be shown. He found the child, and Leto begged Zeus not to kill her. He agreed, but instead cursed the child to turn invisible when her heart rate sped up to a certain point. As her heart race reaches that level, she slowly starts to fade. He then sent the child to live with a demigod-foster family. There she lived in peace, not knowing about her parentage or her curse. She went to school like a normal kid, but at recess her pulse went up considerably from playing, and she slowly started to fade. The teachers became worried, but thought they were just imagining it. They talked to her foster parents, and they took her out of school immediately after. She was homeschooled since then. She thought it was because she was doing something wrong, and took it out on herself. And because she was homeschooled, she was teased by the neighborhood kids. She became very self-concious, and when the time came when her foster parents took her back to regular school, her freshman year of high school, she didn't want to. But they made her, so she would become more social. Though the Queen-bee at the school, who teased and picked on her constantly, was actually an empousai. She cornered Nevenka at school, and attacked her. Though due to her curse, which in this case came in handy, she turned invisible. She escaped and ran home. Though, her foster parents didn't see her. Nevenka went pretty crazy, but her foster parents, though they couldn't see her, calmed her down enough to see her a little bit. They, mostly unwillingly, told Nevenka about her past, and her curse. They took her to Camp soon after. Appearance Nevenka is fifteen-years-old. She is 5'6" and weighs about 110 pounds. She has blonde hair that falls just past her shoulders, and blue-green eyes. She usually wears jeans and t-shirts, nothing special. She's pretty, though nothing to set her apart from a crowd. She looks like your average, cookie-cutter, girl next door. Personality Nevenka is rather shy, and quiet, a wall-flower. Even if you get to know her, she's rather shy and bland. On the inside, though, she's a very good person. She often does little unnoticable good things, like slip a dollar to a poor man, or just push in someone else's chair. She's socially awkward, from being homeschooled and teased for it. She's sensitive and nervous. A big personality trait of hers is Neuroticism, meaning she has a tendency to experience unpleasent emotions easily, such as anger, anxiety, depression or vunerability. And she knows this, so she keeps everything to herself so she doesn't flip out on people. Weapons and Abilities Weapons Nothing yet. Abilities * Category:Rebc29